After Promises
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: if you've ever read the doujinshi "Promises of Love and Wanted a happy ending here...the doujinshi is not mine it belongs to the amazing artist who made it with the ability to break my heart and should be purchased immediately after reading!


_**[A/N: okay so if you've never read "Promises to Love" you have to look it up on YouTube before you even touch this! if you have you probably cried like a bitch just like me and wanted a happier ending well here's one! I hope you all like it an please review! Bye!]**_

* * *

Sasuke walked until he reached the door to his room in the Uchiha manor and collapsed on his floor. Tears flowed freely from his face, he hadn't realized he'd been crying. It seemed futile, he'd been the one to leave...to walk away from Naruto when he was promised the world. Loneliness had been the vow he'd chosen over the warmth that for one night had completed him and drowned him and forced his hand to a blonde ninja he'd know forever. Yet here he was in his room

"When you get back..ill definitely make you happy forever. So don't worry about anything!"

The words rang in Sasuke's ears he didn't need to turn around to know Naruto was crying or that it was his fault.

"Usuratonkachi don't make promises you cant keep. No one can keep anyone happy forever."

Sasuke fell to sleep that night eyes red and raw, but he'd convinced himself right?

Yes he was better off alone...

* * *

Naruto hadn't slept in a month. He'd fooled everyone easily. He'd never realized how well he and Sasuke were at acting till they in that situation. But his inner turmoil wouldn't allow sleep. His mind would shift...pale skin slick with sweat and stretched before him in offering, the tight heat that encased him burning itself into his soul, the look of Sasuke completely vulnerable under him faced contorted in pleasure as he pounded in to him achingly slow to prolonged the inevitable. It haunted his very being worse were the parting words that rand through his ears

"Thank You,Naruto"

Sasuke had left for a walk one month ago, Naruto couldn't give up hope that he'd return...and when he got back Naruto would make him happy forever...Sasuke had his word on that and Naruto Uzumaki does not break promises.

These were the thoughts of Naruto as he fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

When Sasuke heard about Naruto, the guilt that racked his body was unmistakeable and didn't go unmissed by any...It was his fault at least to himself the others could tell. Only one hard the had the bravery to call him out on it

"Your such a coward Uchiha"

Sasuke looked up to see the speaker, voice soft and melodious but firm with a confidence,grace and authority often found in the Hyugas

"Your allowing Naruto-kun and yourself to suffer for your own selfish reasons"

"You wouldn't understand Hyuga, I'd only taint him, bring him down and sullied him, he'd be destroyed by me and I wont allow that to happen"

A hand made contact with his face, Sasuke stood in shock only Naruto had ever dared to hit him, yet here he stood a fresh mark upon his face from someone else

"Naruto has the choice to decide if you destroy him or not. Hes not an the idiot you perceive him to be Sasuke nor is he as innocent as he once was. You don't give him enough credit."

The voice was no longer as angry as it had been before.

"I understand"

Sasuke said his voice wavered slightly but he ran towards Naruto's apartment leaving behind one Hinata Hyuga

"Good luck with forever Sasuke, Naruto"

She whispered in a silent pray to Kami before returning to the Hyuga compound she had paperwork waiting for her as the reinstated heiress

* * *

Sasuke's hand hesitate on the door knob before he pushed forward with a rebuilt conviction. Naruto had felt his chakara already and knew he was there

"Welcome back,Sasuke"

"I'm back,Naruto"

Sasuke flung himself on the blonde who was now sitting up in bed, tears now free falling down his face for the pain of the past month had not entirely set until he'd felt Naruto's arm around him and was pulled to straddle him

" Usuratonkachi didn't you promise when I got back you'd make me happy forever?"

"Yes"

Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke's face, his breath warm as it fanned Sasukes' lips

"And I plan to make it so after I never give up or break my word its my nindo, my ninja way"

before pressing his lips to the Uchihas in a kiss that beat the ever living shit out of buttercups and Wesley's for the most passionate and pure.

* * *

Yes Sasuke could destroy Naruto but the same could happen to him so maybe they should drown in love instead of loneliness after all who else could survive an avenger and a demon but each other and if Sasuke ever went for a walk again rest assured if he wast back by midnight Naruto would go looking for him but he never had to Sasuke always came back from his very long walks...


End file.
